1. Field of the Invention
Over a substantial number of years I have engaged in an extensive and continuing plant breeding program at my experimental nursery and orchard located near Le Grand, Merced County, Calif.; one purpose of such program being to provide improved varieties of fruit trees. The present variety of plum tree resulted from my endeavors in the conduct of such plant breeding program.
2. Prior Varieties
Among the existent varieties of plum tree which are known to me, I make particular reference to the Red Beaut (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,539) as mentioned hereinafter in this specification.